yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jubei Ryoji
"I haven't been human in a long time. This is new, but it will not hinder me from my goals. I was born as an angel in hell, and I will play that role until the demons are gone from this world." 06088b81bacb9e488d015d47da1c7765-d5saj63.jpg sketches naruto shippuden sharingan scars red eyes drawings kakashi hatake torn clothing_www.wallpaperhi.com_20.jpg Apperance Jubei Ryoji unlike most of his kin has a very cold stare to his eyes. Even the most brutal of the family has a bit of light to them symbolizing the deep need for justice, but Jubei because of the amount of time he spent amased in the realm of dark hadou has a natrually cold glare. On earth, he posssed the body of an Ex-Liutenient from the old Kasaihana Police Department Advanced Unit. Inheriting his skills, along with his looks he has Shimmery Siilver hair, one emerald green eye and one blood red eye with tome in the center which came from a demon he slayed in the ream he hailed from. A good build, he often hides the demonic eye, having to blend into the world around him, he keep his face covered, as he hates the stench of earth, and often maintains an allusive look to him. He will not hesitate to kill, though he resents having to kill other humans unless attacked or provoked. 26daf533da4572cae655f292dd39583f.jpg 013d18e307bdfa048de3cac9493fa6f0.jpg 21a8adf025ad991697a637fe92b63138.jpg 73c9a9c77659df995531585ac1adfdb3.jpg 9ee26326c79295aa9499331bf9947e19.jpg 84b0455de618be86ed420c16b02c0c2c.jpg 13f380522c41adcf07c5ff6406255b98.jpg 252b19a7d513826f42ac7093346e2d4a.jpg Jubei Ryoji.png|Jubei's NInja Gear ryuheader.jpg ryu_hayabusa_by_ninjaninjanoob23-d4skjxp.png.jpeg ___1_hour_photo_shop_____ryu_hayabusa_by_sarrus-d5uw6za.jpg Behavior/Personality Jubei is a cold individual, but he is not sadistic unless it's twoards creatures of otherworldy descent that aren't human. He is honestly not a bad person, but his methods for handling things come form years of being a cold blooded killer. He knows not many other options, than to erase the problem at it's core, rather than just to try and work it out by any means. He does not wish to be bothered, and is quite anti social. his social tendencies are cruel, and plain out rude. He is at his most comfertable when he's not talking, and alone. In the dephs of his mind it's what he wants more than anything is to settle down and be alone, with him and himself alone in a world where human beings propser. That being said his methods lead him further down the dark path. He can become not sadistic, but very very heartless and agressive twaords enemies and foes, even allies if they get in his way. He is quick to kill, always his first option. He doesn't like to negotiate nor be put into situations that put him in a losing spot. He cares for himself and the peace and quiet he can reflect on to be left alone in his own thoughts. 189b0e351cc826e77c8e93e4a896f674.jpg|"Leave me be...." Roleplay Allignment ''Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: None 'Fighting Style' '''Base Style: '''Karate '''Flow of battle: Sei' ''Jeet Kun Do '''Jeet Kune Do', abbreviated JKD, is an eclectic and hybrid style fighting art heavily influenced by the philosophy of martial artist Bruce Lee, who founded the system in 1967, referred it as "non-classical", suggesting that JKD is a form of Chinese Kung Fu, yet without form. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. It was named for the Wing Chun concept of interception or attacking while one's opponent is about to attack. Jeet Kune Do practitioners believe in minimal movements with maximum effects and extreme speed. The system works by using different "tools" for different situations, where the situations are divided into ranges, which are kicking, punching, trapping, and grappling, where martial artists use techniques to flow smoothly between them. In the screenplay of the 1973 Warner Brothers film, Enter the Dragon, when Lee is asked, "What's your style?" Lee replied, "My style?...You can call it the art of fighting without fighting." Thus one may also ideologically define JKD simply as the Bruce Lee Kung Fu or the Bruce Lee style of Kung Fu. The name Jeet Kune Do was often said by Lee to be just a name, and he often referred to it as "the art of expressing the human body" in his writings and in interviews. Through his studies Lee came to believe that styles had become too rigid and unrealistic. He called martial art competitions of the day "dry land swimming". He believed real combat was spontaneous, and a martial artist can not predict it, but, only react to it, and a good martial artist should "be like water"—move fluidly without hesitation. "I have not invented a "new style," composite, modified or otherwise that is set within distinct form as apart from "this" method or "that" method. On the contrary, I hope to free my followers from clinging to styles, patterns, or molds. Remember that Jeet Kune Do is merely a name used, a mirror in which to see "ourselves". . . Jeet Kune Do is not an organized institution that one can be a member of. Either you understand or you don't, and that is that.There is no mystery about my style. My movements are simple, direct and non-classical. The extraordinary part of it lies in its simplicity. Every movement in Jeet Kune Do is being so of itself. There is nothing artificial about it. I always believe that the easy way is the right way. Jeet Kune Do is simply the direct expression of one's feelings with the minimum of movements and energy. The closer to the true way of Kung Fu, the less wastage of expression there is. Finally, a Jeet Kune Do man who says Jeet Kune Do is exclusively Jeet Kune Do is simply not with it. He is still hung up on his self-closing resistance, in this case anchored down to reactionary pattern, and naturally is still bound by another modified pattern and can move within its limits. He has not digested the simple fact that truth exists outside all molds; pattern and awareness is never exclusive. Again let me remind you Jeet Kune Do is just a name used, a boat to get one across, and once across it is to be discarded and not to be carried on one's back."- Chen Ryoji Koikonjitto Physiology In Japanese mythology, Hachiman (八幡神 Hachiman-jin/Yahata no kami?) is the Japanese syncretic god of archery and war, incorporating elements from both Shinto and Buddhism. Although often called the god of war, he is more correctly defined as the tutelary god of warriors. He is also divine protector of Japan and the Japanese people. The name means God of Eight Banners, referring to the eight heavenly banners that signaled the birth of the divine Emperor Ōjin. His symbolic animal and messenger is the dove. Because as Emperor Ōjin he was an ancestor of the Minamoto clan, Hachiman became the tutelary kami (氏神 ujigami) of the Minamoto samurai clan. Minamoto no Yoshiie, upon coming of age at Iwashimizu Shrine in Kyoto, took the name Hachiman Taro Yoshiie and through his military prowess and virtue as a leader, became regarded and respected as the ideal samurai through the ages. After Minamoto no Yoritomo became shogun and established the Kamakura shogunate, Hachiman's popularity grew and he became by extension the protector of the warrior class the shogun had brought to power. For this reason, the shintai of a Hachiman shrine is usually a stirrup, Bow, or any other Samurai based weapon. The crest of Hachiman is in the design of a mitsudomoe, a round whirlpool or vortex with three heads swirling right or left. Many samurai clans used this crest as their own, ironically including some that traced their ancestry back to the mortal enemy of the Minamoto, the Taira of the Emperor Kammu line (Kammu Heishi). His symbolic animal is the Dove, a bird symbolizing a warriors option of choice and resolve. He has a sword that he keeps at his side known as the Zen'nō kiryoku (Almighty Will). He himself forged this very blade form a Dragon's fang, and it has been his weapon of choice, though he prefers a bow to anything. This blessing applies to the Ryoji Bloodline. Anyone born a Ryoji at some point during puberity is going to awken to these abilties and traits peice by peice, and will be considered a real world Koikonjitto: a harbringer of great peace or great destruction. It is directly said that Hachiman was a great dislike of all oni and demon kin, and pointless war as such he created an elite race of human beings, that were specifically desinged to combat and fight dark forces, along with tainted light forces. He granted these human beings the title of Koikonjitto, which translates to "chi conduit'. Literal to it's translation, these humans are of high value in potentent raw chi, along with a high quantitiy of it, appearing endless at times.They're able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. Koikonjitto's wills be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent thanks to their hyperactive and sensitivty to chi. He also blessed them with the physical perfection, that allows them even in modern human times to accel faster than their human kin, and become natural born leaders of greatness, or it is the opposite. With free will, one can take this power and use it for evil, becoming a harbringiner of destruction, tainting the world with perfect evil. <----- This means something. Remember it xD 'Descripton' Jubei's Brain Potential: 100% This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, Or R-Cell recipents. With this Koikonjitto are natrually bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on asepct such as intellgence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique abiltiy to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant ehanced state, specfically if they'd developed a percentage of 50% or higher (At base maturity, most Koikonjittos witll start with 25% of their brains potential and work up from there. None of the following abilities become avalible until 50% or higher potential is achived. Even then said abilites must be discovered, and remain dormant until then) That being said, a Koikonjitto can unlock more potential within their brains under complete stress filled situations and situations where odds are heavily stakced against them. Their will power matches their physical prowess, and spirit, and the potency of their chi is usually very high tier. Koikonjitto's regardless of pesonal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the enviorment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. The user obtains combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability.User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. The user has complete control over the brains of oneself including senses, the conscious, subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. While this is a key ability, it has limitations. Another thing is that it can be fooled by people he trust, or those he deems close to him. It is also indefinite to whom the danger might occur, it’s..random in a sense. The level of danger can be predetermined by how severe the feeling is, but it’s not clear to what it might be. In short if the danger effects him, his loved ones, or people in his immediate proximity. Or even aid in predicting the impacts and trajectory of enemies attacks, via upfront or blindside. it gives him a low grade precog sense enabling him to enhance his own reaction time, and see any speed of attack in a "quick time" sense. Based off of this he can also trace the location of the danger, by simply "tracking the feeling". User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. In turn this also allows one to minorly functionally control the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc. This apsect can be applied to many diffrent factors such as: *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Memory *Hyper Mind *Nerve Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Panmnesia *Instant Learning *Hormone Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Neural Impulse Manipulation *Develop Enhanced Condition through constant improvement. *Gain new skills/abilities potentially faster then your peers. *Develop genius level intellect through vigorous study and research. *Become expert-level anything in a fraction of the time required. *Potentially surpass the greatest masters of your field ''Chi Sensitivity Koikonjitto's are chi conduits for a reason. Not only is their chi usually high and potenent, but their bodies are extra sensitive to chi itsefl. This in turn requries them to be able to use little/less amounts of chi to achive the physical feats they need. For example, what might take 50% of a person's chi to left a car or something of the sort, it would only take a koikonjitto 25%. This is heavily demonstrated by Densuke Ryoji, who uses the tinest amounts of chi to achieve high functioning feats. Even when running on empty, They can operate on a ''low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time on what little energy they have. In essence: all koi's are hybrid cars, completely fuel effeicent and built for milage but with the perk of not sacrificing horse power. 'Chi Base' Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. ''Physical Lightning Manipulation The user has control over the physical energy electricity and electromagnetism which has scientific properties that surpass it's previous nature. This power could be used to revive dead neurons, split elements into their original states and control charged particles such as electrons, protons, etc. Basically this is generation and manipulation of all electrical/electromagnetic phenomena. *Activation & Deactivation *Bio-Electricity Manipulation *Electrical Resurrection *Electrical Telekinesis *Electrolysis *Electricity Manipulation *Purification - Lighting that takes on a whitish color, has extra effect agaisnt chi attacks that stem from a user of Satsui No Hadou.The user of this power can use white lightning to destroy dark forces, and can even be used for divine purposes as well. The strength is unmatched by anyone, one strike from a lightning bolt can reduce anything to nothing. *Corruption - The user can manipulate the powers of corruption to take a variety of effects on themselves or others. The user may take control of any darkness in the hearts of others to make them into their servants. The user can even become stronger with the darkness and corruption of others by just being around them. The user can even influence the corruption in a means of combat purposes, energy attacks, or corruption techniques.This is extra effective against those who use Chikara No Hadou lightning.gif jubei.gif Lightning 2.gif kakashi_lightning_blade_by_celebrei-d5wiq1q.gif kakashi_raikiri_by_tsotne_senpai-d5tkqsx.gif tumblr_n2vzixdCEr1sj88epo1_500.gif Jigokugan This is a technique Jubei picked up, by taking the eye of a powerful demon who could see into the near future, and had insight on sights that weren’t seen for a very very long time. As such after defeating this demon, he took out one of its eyes, and surgically implanted it into his own optic nerves, gaining 3 mainstay abilities. #The user can see Chi, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. it can see Chi through some (but not all) obstructions, including lead, or matereals meant to reduce sight by mandarin usage, and detect irregularities in a person's Chi flow, such as those caused by Illusions influence. #The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lipsor mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although a Jigokugan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. #The user is able to copy almost any physical movement. The user can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. User can copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship, though if they wanted to use certain weapons they would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. Such as how to fire a rifle as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts. Demon's eye.gif tumblr_nqu4t0SBUT1uz05sxo1_500.gif tumblr_n1anujZGJI1rdjnzso2_500.gif kakashi-s-sharingan-o.gif Chi Form 'Twilight Chi' User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Thsis allows Jubei to create and conjure attcks from both sides of the spectrum. 'Koikonjitto Kyojin (Conduit's Titan) Kyojin is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. While in other realms where maderins are more advent in the earthly planes, the Kyoji can only grow to be as big as a one story mill house, so roughly 10 feet. It is an aura construct that can be utilized by a Kokonjitto who has awakened at least two of their chi bases one of them being alteration and the other being fortification. This process works by focusing whatever element or alterative substance they use around their body in the form of the upperhalf of a human being, and using fortification to solidify and sustain that substance as a physical shroud. Thus what you have is an Aura construct. When activated, The Kyojin forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, Kyojin is anchored to its user and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within Kyojin, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows Kyojin to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. If it is damaged, Kyojin does not regenerate. It sustains that damage/womb/ penetration. This is a weakness, but it can be overcome if the user utilizes the Kyojin properly. Although Kyojin is quite effective as a defense, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform chi based attacks while within Kyojin and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Kyojin with the user's permission, and users can likewise choose to leave Kyojin's protective envelope, even though the Kyoji can NOT act as a separate being. IN fact leaving the Kyoji’s range just leaves a manifested hunk of chi as a diversion or for it to be destroyed. The latter property can be used against the user, as if an opponent can bypass Kyojin, however slightly and latch onto them, they can be pulled out of Kyojin. The Kyojin is simply put an aura construct. The only thing unique about it is what one uses to construct it. Kyojin is also only able to defend against physical/etheral attacks, so they are still vulnerable to visual or auditory attacks unless voluntarily buffed to defend against these things (user must be aware). So long as it is active, Kyojin draws on the user's chi in large amounts. Jubei describes the sensation of using Kyojin as feeling pain in every cell in his body, which only increases over time and at higher developmental stages. Being a high level Koikonjitto-based ability, it also places a strain on the user's mental the more it is used. Jubei’s Kyoji,is made from his alterative element of lightning, thus it’s grey coloration. It can electrocute a person should they even so much as touch it, but because of it’s spiritual properties, it will act according to a person’s chi alignment. If a person is using say satsui no hadou,the lightning will act as it’s opposite,attacking a person or a person’s ethereal attack with it’s opposite base. kakashi_sexto_hokage_susano_o_perfecto_by_nicouzumaki-d7wkdbu.jpg '''Weapon of Choice *Throwing Knives *Metal knuckle gloves *smoke bombs *chains Allies/Enemies Allies *None Enemies *Oni *Demons *Deities *Fales Gods 'Background' Very little is known about the actual life of Ryoji Mitsuyoshi as the official records of his life are very sparse. His father, Taka Ryoji Mitsuyoshi grew up in his family's ancestral lands, Ryoji no Sato, now in Nara. He was the son of Ryoji Tajima, master swordsman of the Tokugawa Shoguns, especially Ieyasu and Tokugawa Iemitsu, who prized Ryoji as one of his top counselors. Taka fought for the first Tokugawa shogun, Tokugawa Ieyasu, at the Battle of Sekigahara, expanding the Shogun's territory, and became a renown slayer of demons and demonic forces and mortal men. For his efforts, Taka was made the Shogun's sword instructor and a minor daimyo or provincial ruler. Taka would go on to train three successive Shoguns: Ieyasu, Hidetada, and utaku. Another one of her special talants was her ability to slay any form of demon that she came across. During the experiments left behind by Kiken Tasanagi who at this point was a rumored myth, demon’s and various oni and oni based creatures were making their way from yami, the realm of dark Hadou, and roaming amok. Taka’s lineage as a Koikonjitto was kept secretive, but from what people could gather he was in better conditioning than the finest samurai, and had supernatural ability to use chi, fighting off high tier demons with skill and finesse, along with special tools he’d had forged by the fire god Kojin to combat unholy forces. His most famous defeat, was that of Sakio, the Iron Oni, a mountain sized oni, whom he’d battled with for 24 hours before finally outmatching the demon through tenacity and will power, slaying it in cold blood and preserving the pace of the fuedel era for years. Though people knew of his existence, many offed this as a act of mother nature, or the planet fighting back. In 1616, Mitsuyoshi became an attendant in the court of the second Tokugawa Shōgun, Tokugawa Hidetada and became a sword instructor for the third Tokugawa Shōgun, Mitsuyoshi, occasionally filling his father's role and passing on the art of demon slaying. His father taught him the ins and outs, of demons and oni’s alike, and how even human beings have the means to combat what is above them, if they have the courage to do so. He and his father often took trips to continue their demons laying journeys far and wide across the land, inevitably forming a tall tale of a duo who went around preforming good deeds throughout the land. The Ryoji’s with a now dead mother, and wife, wonder the lands. The both of them remarrying, over time the clan grew phosphorous, actually forming a legit clan of Ryoji kin, each born with the ability to combat supernatural forces, and hired by shoguns across japan to fend off and kill any abnormal forces. This reign was supreme until one day, a rival clan of the Ryoji’s known as the black widow clan, was also a clan of ninjas who specialized in demonic killing. The difference is that they actually practiced dark chi magic and dark Hadou along with various demon blessed weaponry to fight them off. This created an imbalance, as they would intake demonic souls into their own, simply to fight against what they were becoming. The Ryoji’s had strong spiritual ties with Hachiman, and by their gods orders, they decided that this was a heavy injustice, and thus began a war between clans, that spanned time and time again. Mitsuyoshi Ryoji fought along side his father Taka for years until he was 21, when suddenly Hachiman intervened, and put Mitsuyoshi to sleep, preserving his body for the ages, stating that at least one Ryoji would be needed to thwart a coming evil, but it wouldn’t be during this coming age and era. Mitsuyoshi was taught to beilive in the gods, and as such pur his trust in Hachiman, and took this slumber. Since then the war continued, and the inevitable winners were the Black Widow clan, corrupting the souls of Mitsuyoshi’s family and Ninja graveyard destroying their clan for what they were worth, once again the result of being alone is a Ryoji’s usual destiny. 10 years later, Mistuyoshi awoke from his slumber only to find his clan slaughtered and everyone he loved, including his wife, had passed. Mitsuyoshi was devastated…a broken man who did not understand why what happened to him had happened. Hachiman explained that he alone was needed for the future of the lands of japan, and Mitsuyoshi was resentful. He vowed that he would avenge his family, but not because of corrupt purpose put upon him by a god, but for the sake of doing what’s right. Defying the destiny laid out before him, Mitsuyoshi traveled to the tattered remains of his clan home, and took up his father’s sword, the Fang of Wind, taken right from the tooth of the Wind God, Fujin. Using this blade, he raided the Black Widow clan, all 1,000 men with the aid of a godly weapon, destroying them all in cold and battered blood. When he came down to the clan head, it was a man by the name of Taka..Ryoji. His own father. Mitsuyomi was enraged, furious that this had even taken place at his father’s hand, and he asked him why, why had be destroyed their home, their kin, their family, their people! Taka revealed that it was all in order to gain access to the realm of dark Hadou, yomi. Yes Yomi, the land where the demons spawn from and have entered our world. Taka revealed that during his son’s 10 year nap, he’d been doing nothing, but planning and plotting a way to gain access into this world, and using the combined powers of the Ryoji clan and the Black Widow clan, he could forge a path to defeat the ultimate evil, and destroy the realm of Yomi. With the power he'd gained, he could open a dimension to Yomi by using the sacrifices of thaousands of men and abosring their hadou to do so. He then revealed that the last step of his plan was to kill Mitsuyoshi, as he was the only one of kin who’s power he handn’t absorbed. Mitsuyoshi was furious! Angered that all of this was in the pursuit of power! Greater purpose or not, he cursed the gods and higher powers for bringing corruption to the planet earth, and reluctantly did battle with his father. The fight was tremendous! Mistuyoshi was severely outmatched, even with his high energy reserves, he couldn’t compete outright with the dark power his father was emitting! His father even went as far as to cloud the sky with dark blood red clouds, with a blackened sky, unleashing a wave of energy that traveled all the way into china, forming a long rock formation that spanned the entire country with a deep fissure of energy! Mitsuyoshi was "I will not fail..I shall carve out the evil of this land and preserve it's prosperity with my bare hands..my bare and bloodied hands.." on his last leg, and didn’t have much other option. He didn’t beg, but rather spite the god Hachiman to give him the power he needed to defeat his father. Hachiman knowing that this is how events were meant to play out, would temporarily grant Mitsuyoshi his own sowrd, the Zen'nō kiryoku. With this godly blade in hand, Mitsuyoshi gained the power to slay his father! Shedding a single tear for the torment he had to face up to this point, but comforting himself as he defied the gods and forged his own fate. Once it was over, Mitsuyoshi unintentionally absorbed the dark essence inside of his father, and took it upon himself…his eyes had a yellow glow to them with specs of green. As they did this, he would take it upon himself to travel into Yomi and do the mission his way, but instead of eradicating it like he’d planed, he’d throw Hachimans sword on the ground and decide to try and rule the world of Yomi. Weather his attempt was successful or not, his history as we know it ended there. Now, Stuck in the realm of earth, he did not receive the body he wished for. In the shinto realm he's battled Tetsu Ryoji on many ocasions, but dems hime a lost cause. He seeks to gather up the Koikonjitto in this plane, and bring them together to purge all negitive enetities and deitys, by any means nessecary. PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System Category:Ryoji Family Category:Shinto Category:Koikonjitto Category:3rd Gen